


Special

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, thinking about thinking about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: What makes someone special, what is it about a certain person that makes them so important to someone else and unlike anyone else.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanajimasama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/gifts).



Cass sat on the comfy armchair in Goodnight’s living room cleaning one of the antique rifles she’d recently purchased to go with her collection, Rose was sitting on the door with papers strewn about her as she worked on a lesson plan for her latest batch of young rich anjinous. While she studied the illustrations on the page and hummed under her breath Red Harvest came over on his way to work having now acquired a new job in the gym he spent so much timein,

 **“Heading out, I’ll see you this evening love”** Red kissed Rose who smiled happily before going back to her papers,

 **“What is it you see in him anyway?”** Cass asked, **“not that I’m doubting that you love one and other but what makes Red so special than the other meatheads you’ve dated?”**

Rose looked up at Cass on the armchair and shrugged making a noise indicating that she didn’t have a definitive answer,

**“He just is”**

**“That’s not an answer”**

**“It’s the best I have. Anyway I could ask you the same question”**

**“What question?”**

**“What’s so special about Billy that it breaks the ice queen facade”**

Cass shrugged repeating the same noise Rose made before, though somehow made it sarcastic and mocking,

**“Well if you’ll excuse me, I have a group of young rich white tweens dying to ignore me because their phones are so much more important”**

Rose gathered up her papers and headed out leaving Cass sitting alone in the living room thinking about what Rose had said. Usually she was inherently opposed to anyone touching her but Billy was special. Different.

  
When Cass first met Billy she wasn’t sure about him, he seemed like a nice person and he made good food that’s for sure but Goodnight’s insistance on them being together seemed absurd, of course Cass wouldn’t know just how instant Goody was until much later when she and Billy were indeed together.

Looking back on their relationship Cass couldn’t exactly pinpoint a moment where things had changed where she’d looked at Billy as more than just someone who made macaroons and pie that she absorbed with ferocity and as someone she could possibly love though now she couldn’t imagine life without him.

Cass sits on the armchair her gun still in her hand, stopping her cleaning. When did she become so enamoured with her soft spoken love, she cannot for the life of her figure out what it is about Billy that makes him so special to her. Maybe Rose was right, maybe there’s no one thing that makes a person special. Maybe they just are, and Billy Rocks is certainly special.


End file.
